Burn With Sacred Fire
by The Silent Author 86
Summary: Midoriya has just returned from is apprenticeship and has so much on his plate already, but his mentor has tasked him with a very important job. A young woman has been brought to the academy. Her villainous father's crimes so heinous they've been stricken from the record and the powerful young woman hidden from society...until now. Can he help her follow a heroic path?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sanjiro Tamashini

Villain Identity: Sacred, The Villain Saint of Japan

Status: Deceased

Quirk: Sacred Scroll. A fabric hung around his neck depicting hundreds of characters. Touching the character and saying it's name activated it, giving him a wide range of attacks. However the character would disappear after a single use and would not be usable again until returned to the cloth.

Crime: Sanjiro Tamashini was one of eight Villain Saints scattered throughout the globe. The goal of the Saints was to rid the world of the quirkless or those they deemed had quirks that could not benefit the world they wanted to create. A world where the weak catered to the strong, served them, enslaved to those the Saints deemed powerful and worthy of this life. The Saints had amassed a surprisingly large following before they even got the attention of the Heroes. Not only were they powerful fighters, but they were clever. A lot of lives were lost before the cult was brought to it's knees. The heroes believed that Tamashini was the mastermind and this was confirmed after his death. When he perished the cult began to fall apart. The other seven Saints were brought to justice and many of his followers were apprehended as well. Only a handful of followers were left unidentified and remain that way to this day.

Family: There is little information on Tamashini's family history. He is survived by three wives, Ikuyo, Eimi, and Hideko all sharing his surname. His wives were all apprehended and are currently in custody. He is also survived by his only child, a daughter born from (information redacted), weeks after his death. Maeko Tamashini was removed from the custody of her mother who is serving time in (location redacted) and placed in the custody of a Shinto Temple in (location redacted).

"Hmm," Midoriya pondered the information in his hand as the world outside the train window rushed by.

The words Toshinori spoke to him when he handed this to him replayed in his mind. "Sorry for all the confidentiality. We'd hoped to bury this whole incident to deter any copy cats, but none of us were prepared for her and most of us couldn't see fit to punish an innocent child for the crimes of a father she never met. We'll do this as quietly as possible, but we know after we bring her to the Academy it will only be a matter of time before this story comes to light. She has the potential to be a powerful hero, she just needs to be guided in the right direction. I know I can trust you to look out for her and help her adjust. Show her what it means to be a real hero."

Midoriya held his chin and his eyes moved over the paper as he mumbled to himself, "Being evil isn't inherited. I wonder how much she knows about her parents and what they've done...if anything at all. Would she feel any sort of attachment to a father she's never met and has she had any contact with her mother? Who even is her mother? If they retracted that information was it to keep her away from her? And all these other locations, who are they hiding this information from? Someone obviously knows it if they're bringing her to the Academy. All Might maybe? No, he didn't seem to have much more information than what he gave me." He flipped to the next page in the folder.

Unlike the page on Sanjiro Tamashini, Maeko's profile came with a picture.

She was his age of course, with long, dark, wavy, auburn hair, and large pale green eyes flecked with gold. She was quite pretty, but there was something unsettling about her eyes.

Name: Maeko Tamashini

Quirk: Writer. She can write a character on anything and say its name to activate its power so long as she's touching it. The character disappears after it's used and the effect wears off either when instructed by her or after a period of time depending on the power used.

Midoriya heard the announcement that his stop was coming up and slipped the folder into his bag. He had so much on his mind now with his internship and his recent interaction with Iida at the train station. All Might was counting on him to help Maeko Tamashini and he was determined to do his best, but he couldn't worry about it until he got back. Right now, he needed to focus on whatever Gran Torino was planning to teach him.

The train came to a stop and swung his bag over his shoulder before heading for the exit.

"Excuse me, I think we got our bags switched," an older man chuckled from behind him.

Midoriya turned to see the man holding his bag and laughed, "Sorry, I think I'm just a bit nervous." He handed the man the bag he'd swung over his shoulder and took his own.

"No worries boy. First time here?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well cant say it's very eventful here, but try to have a good time yeah?"

"Yeah." Midoriya grinned and headed for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Maeko stared at herself in the mirror of the small bathroom and sighed, it had been a long night. While she appreciated that Aizawa took her into his home until they could find her a more permanent housing arrangement, his snores were so loud she heard them from the couch. The temple was much quieter and she wasn't sure how well she'd adjust to the noise and the vibrations they caused in the floor. She took a deep breath and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, the front falling down to frame her heart shaped face. For what it was worth though, she felt very safe in his home and living with the teacher when she was just starting at a new school, might help her catch up to the rest of the class.

"Tamashini," Aizawa called for her from the other room. She stepped out into the hall and headed to the front room. When she arrived there she was a bit taken aback by what she saw. A large man stood in the doorway, flames rose from his boots and covered his face like a mask, "Miss Tamashini, this is..."

"Endeavor," she spoke softly. She'd heard stories of him, seen pictures, but standing there in the doorway he was more intimidating than she could ever imagine. "I've heard of him."

"Eraser, I'd like a moment alone with the young woman." He spoke with authority, as someone who was used to opening his mouth and immediately getting his way. As someone who demanded to be respected.

Maeko couldn't stand it.

Aizawa nodded once, "We cant be late for her first day, so make this quick. I'll be down the hall." He looked to Maeko as he spoke the last part, that information was intended for her.

As he made his way past her and down the hall, Maeko's heart raced. She'd wondered if she'd ever meet her father's killer and now he stood in the doorway.

"Sit," he ordered with his booming voice as he motioned to the couch.

"I'll stand," she spoke, her voice barely finding his way out of her terrified mouth.

"Hmph," was his reply as he crossed his arms. "Your father was just as stubborn...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." It was meant to be a dagger through the heart or perhaps a reminder of his strength, but it didn't effect her. Her father was gone before she was born, she knew what he was not who he was and she felt nothing for him. "I understand how teenagers can be though, I've raised a few. Perhaps your stubbornness stems from your age so I'll let it slide this time. Speaking of teenagers, that's why I'm here. My son is in your class and on his way to being the number one hero. You'll do your best to avoid interacting with him in any way, I don't need you distracting him from his goals. I've seen how your family can be."

Maeko's anger pushed down the fear she was feeling. She knew there would be those who judged her because of her family's history, but this wasn't just a judgment, he decided he knew who she was based on what he saw of her father.

"My family is responsible for where I am...they do not define who I am."

"Nevertheless, I think all of this is a very bad idea. A villain's child, especially one like that, shouldn't be allowed to just walk into UA and train with it's students. I've been the biggest protestor from the beginning and I will continue to share my concerns with the school. I'll be keeping a close eye on you and if you slip even once, I will know it. As one of the top ranked heroes, my words have a lot of pull. You'll be out by the end of the semester." He turned to leave.

Maeko swallowed her fear now, her eyes on him.

"Number two."

Endeavor stopped and turned to look back at her, "Excuse me?"

"You're the number two hero. Perhaps if you had been the number one, your protests would have been more effective."

His eyes narrowed, "End...of the semester," he growled and slammed the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maeko, when you first came here, you brought a new life to this place." The old priest chuckled, setting beside Maeko on the edge of an old fountain. It was her favorite place. The sound of the water and the water droplets that bounced off the surface and cooled her skin, brought her a great deal of peace. "None of us had ever cared for a baby before and you were a challenge, but an exciting one and very worth it." He reached over and placed a leathery hand over hers. As he stared off into the distance, it was evident he was holding in tears. "The first diaper change…that is a moment none of us will every forget. Also, we lost a few good robes that day," he laughed again and now a single tear rolled down and moved over the wrinkles on his face to drop down and dampen his robe. "We all knew you'd grow up and want to leave this place someday, so we cherished every moment we had with you. We wanted to make sure that when that day came, we were prepared, and we'd have no regrets." There was a crack in his voice as he spoke the next part, "Now that that day is here, it seems we failed. We aren't now, and I suspect never would be, ready for this day."

Maeko reached up with her free hand and gently brushed away the next tear to fall down the old man's face and he turned now to look down at her, the sun light bringing a sparkle to his gray eyes.

"I'm trying to be brave for you," the young girl's voice cracked. She held in her a fear she had so much difficulty discussing with anyone.

"This world Maeko…will be so hard on you," the old man spoke again, a trembling hand touching her cheek. "The daughter of an infamous villain, wanting to be a hero. Not many wanted to give you this chance, not many trusted us and our opinion of you. After being rejected by so many schools, UA Highschool was the last place we expected to accept you, but they did. You couldn't be in better hands." He took both her hands in his now, still trembling, he gave her a warm smile, "I'm not saying any of this to discourage you Sweetheart, I just want you to prepare you as best I can. Just because Principle Nezu accepts you, doesn't mean the other students will." He sighed heavily, "Or even the teachers for that matter. It's very possible that while you take on this world, while you fighter harder than anyone to become the person you always wanted to be, you'll do it alone. Don't let those thoughts bring you down, don't let anyone's opinions bring you down. I want you to stand up and say, 'I am Maeko Tamashini and I WILL be a hero' with all the pride you have in you and you don't take any of their crap!"

Maeko's eyes widened, "Father!"

The old priest chuckled, "I'll pray later," he teased and took her hands again. "You're a fighter, you show them that. Don't let anyone look down on you." He gently kissed her forehead, "And more importantly, remember where you came from." He looked back at the temple behind them, "There will always be a place for you here and know that everyone here is your biggest fan."

"I had the privilege of meeting with Young Tamashini a few times in the last few months," All Might spoke, setting at the desk in his true form, sipping from a mug. "She's ambitious, smart, powerful, and very sure she wants to be a hero. I know not many will see it this way, but we should consider it a privilege to teach her. This school produces many top heroes and we very well could be training another one. We discussed the challenges of course…"

"Does she fully understand them?" Aizawa interrupted from his seat at the table, opposite of All Might. "Her father hurt a lot of civilians, a lot of heroes, he has a lot of blood on his hands. People will hold grudges and she'll have difficulty gaining trust from anyone."

"True, but we can't change how people view her…only she can do that."

"Right, we can provide her with what she needs to become the person she needs to change their minds." Nezu spoke from the end of the table, setting between the two.

"Exactly, that's why I think class 1A is the perfect fit. Everyone is that class are competing with one another, but they also share a unique bond and they work well together. They've show that to us time and time again. Maeko is the only one with a quirk in the temple, she learned to use it on her own and she trained with it on her own. She needs to learn to work well with others. Young Iida will be useful in helping her catch up in her studies and keeping her in line with rules and expectations. Young Midoriya can help her learn to better control her quirk and find confidence in herself, because that is a lesson he too needs to learn. Also, the young women in class 1A are very close both inside and outside of school. Young Tamashini has severe anxiety in social situations, the girls can help her overcome that."

Aizawa put a hand up to stop him, "Please stop," he sighed, "I'll take her in my class, but we do have one more issue to address."

"Endeavor," Nezu spoke, knowing exactly where this was going.

"He's visited me several times since news got out that this young woman would be attending UA. Endeavor is responsible for the death of Maeko Tamashini's father. He's worried that she'll attempt to sabotage Shoto Todoroki." Aizawa sighed again and looked as if he was missing out on a much-needed nap.

"Well, how do you feel about that? Shoto Todoroki is your student after all," Nezu asked, looking to Aizawa now.

"I feel like nothing will deter that boy from trying to reach his goal."

Nezu nodded once, "Than that is good enough for me and it's settled. While we'll take Endeavor's concerns into consideration, we will not allow them to alter our plan. I believe this will work out for everyone."

"And I believe Young Tamashini will show us she's a true hero. In fact, I'm sure of it. She couldn't possible fail so long as…" All Might suddenly burst into his muscle for, "I am here!" he stood with his fists on his hips.

"And there it is," Aizawa frowned, shaking his head.

Maeko had arrived at class before the other students. Aizawa dropped her off there before going to meet with Principle Nezu about his visit from Endeavor earlier that morning.

She selected a desk, set herself down, and took a good look at the room around her. All those desks would soon be filled with brand new faces. Only these individuals were her age and each one had a powerful quirk of their own. Aizawa had given her a brief description of each student, but the idea of meeting them was overwhelming and she could hardly remember what he said to her.

"Look to Young Midoriya to help guide you. He's a good kid, even if he is a lot of trouble," she mumbled to herself as she tried desperately to recall anything he had said to her. "Iida is the class rep…" she groaned and held her head. "Avoid Mineta and his stares…just…pretend you don't see him." That one confused her, "What was his power again? Does his stare have something to do with it? Why am I avoiding him?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Bakugo…Bakugo…" she sighed, "What did he say about Bakugo again?"

"Hey! Why are you saying mumbling my name!?"

The voice was explosive, and it startled her. She shot straight up in her seat and looked up at the offender.

"You didn't answer me!" Bakugo yelled, slamming his fists on the desk. "Why did you say my name and why are you in my seat!?"

Maeko, though frightened by him, she took just a moment to swallow down the fear. She had to be strong, there was no other choice.

"Hot head," she spoke softly, finally remembering Aizawa's description.

"Excuse me! Who are you calling a hot head!? Why are you mumbling to yourself!? And why the HELL are you still in my seat!?"

The young woman now looked around the room to see they were not alone. Several students stood next to their desks as if they were starting to settle in for the day but were distracted by Bakugo's outburst.

How she reacted to this would be their first impression of her and the idea was overwhelming. She played out several scenarios in her head, but she really couldn't afford to mess this up.

Show them she's strong but not intimidating.

Show them she's kind but not weak.

Show them she doesn't care how they feel about her even though she desperately wants them to like her.

"WELL!?" The explosive voice hit her again and snapped her out of her thoughts. How long had she been sitting there staring blankly at him? "Are you going to move or what!?"

Maeko stood and collected her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I apologize, I wasn't aware there was assigned seating."

"Of course, you didn't!" the angry young man continued to berate her, "This isn't your class!"

Maeko could feel the eyes on her again and nodded once, "Perhaps you're right, I don't belong here." A small smirk formed in the corner of her mouth, "I'm supposed to be attending a high school class, but it seems I've found the preschool instead." She cocked her head to the side, "Does someone need his sippy cup?"

There was a roar of laughter from the other students and this brought her a great deal of relief. It means they weren't afraid of him, so he was full of hot air. It was also the first reaction she'd gotten out of them and it was a good one.

The look on Bakugo's face though, that was her favorite part. It looked as if it couldn't decide which shade of angry red to agree on and his head looked as if it would explode.

Then he did.

The shouting came out of his mouth so loud and so quickly that she barely caught any of the words he was saying. She got the idea that was wasn't pleased though.

"Maeko Tamashini?"

This voice that broke her attention from the blonde bomb was much friendlier and she turned her head to see a green haired boy with freckles and kind eyes smiling at her.

"Hey, I'm Izuku Midoriya," he introduced himself.

Something about him…Maeko knew immediately…this boy was special.

"And I'm Ochaco Uraraka," the young brunette with the dark brown eyes beside him introduced herself too. Though she seemed a bit confused as she looked between the two of them.

"Sorry about Kacchan, he's easily excited," he gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of his head. "Iida's in Korea until the end of the week, you can take his desk for now."

Maeko nodded and smiled at them both, "Thank you."

As they lead her away from the still screaming Bakugo, she wondered if she'd managed to meet her very first friends. She took one more look around the room at the other students and her eyes met those of someone who had just walked through the door. Half his face strongly resembled the man who'd paid her a visit that morning.

This was Endeavor's son.

This was Shoto Todoroki.


End file.
